Dark Promises
by DemonicChica
Summary: Dean has a 15 year old daughter that he didn't know he had until one of his old girlfriends called. Dean now has to deal with a secret keeping Sam and a teenage daughter, will it end happily ever after or will Dean loose his only family? AN: completly AU not a slash fic, the rating is because I am paranoid and don't know where it will be heading. Enjoy! RE-WRITE IN PROCESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here it the first chapter for the re-write, not much has changed yet with the exception of her name and room arrangements. I will never own them, not even in my dreams. Please enjoy…**

**Amy's P.O.V. ~**

"Amy, would you please stay back a minute." I winced slightly at the tone in Mr. Ryan's voice; I knew what this was about. Readjusting my bag over my shoulder I turned around to face him.  
"Sure Mr. Ryan." I walked back to where he was cleaning out the fish tank and waited for him to speak. He was still bent over the fish tank cleaning when he started to speak.  
"Ilse I wanted to speak to you about your grades. I'm slightly concerned about them, you're such a smart girl but your grades have been slipping. Admittedly you're still passing all of them but…" the look on Mr. Ryan's face was almost comical, the concern he obviously felt was mixed with confusion at my grades. If only I could tell him the truth.  
"I'm sorry sir, my mother's out of town and I'm stuck watching my siblings. There isn't much time for me to sleep and get homework done. But my mother should be home in a couple of days and everything will be back to normal." Glancing at my watch I realized I was late to pick up Liz and Logan, "Excuse me Mr. Ryan, I'm late to pick up the twins." Running out of the room I called back over my shoulder, "See you Monday!" Ducking around a corner I ran through the school, sliding to a stop I pushed open the doors and quickly got into my car. The school that Mom had enrolled the twins in was only a few minutes away from the high school but it was at least twenty minutes from the old farm house Mom had rented for the next few months.

Parking in front of the school I got out of the car and walked into the building. The walls were covered with art projects and posters; trailing my hand along the wall I meandered around the library and stepped into the twin's classroom. The two of them were playing quietly on the rug in the center of the room together, one with a dinosaur and the other a doll. Smiling slightly at their teacher I grabbed their bags before calling to them,  
"Lexie, Logan, time to go." Two blonde heads jerked up to look at me before they scrambled up from the floor and ran over to bombard my legs. Chuckling I rested my hand on Logan's head before saying goodbye to their teacher and steering the two of them out to the car. Lexie stopped walking and demanded to be carried as soon as she had stepped out of the classroom and Logan was talking nonstop about dinosaurs. That kid was going crash, and soon. Strapping Lexie into her car seat I walked around to the other side and assisted Logan, after Logan was strapped in I climbed into the driver's seat, dropped the twins backpack into the foot well of the passenger seat before starting the car and drove home.

On the ride home I paid little attention to the drive and worried about my mother. She wasn't always the best mother; in fact sometimes I think that I hate her. She was never a mom to me. Except for when Amber and I were kids, and mean little kids like four and under, she treated us more like were her private soldiers. And now all she did was abandoned me at a house or hotel room with the twins before she left to go on a hunt. Not just any hunting trip but for the stuff that goes bump in the night, the stuff that the majority of the planet doesn't even know exists. Taking a hand off the steering wheel I wrapped it around my ribs and turned the car down the driveway. Wincing as the car hit a couple of bumps I pulled up next a '67 Chevy Impala. I would admire it later for now I had to get the Terrible Twosome inside and in bed. Tucking the keys in my back pocket I carefully pulled the twins out of the car and into my arms, they were such sweet kids. I just wish that their parents hadn't died in the nest where we rescued them. Burying my face in Lizzie's hair I tried not to think about what had happened there. Walking up to front door I looked at the door, how in the hell was I supposed to get inside? Eventually I stepped back and while balancing on my right foot I lightly poked the doorbell. Since there was a stranger's car in the driveway I was assuming my mother was home and would come answer the door. I was about to try and get the door open with my foot when it opened, placing my foot back on the ground I looked up at the man who was now smiling at me. He was tall, and I mean really tall, his brown hair hung down in his eyes that I think were a hazel but since I can't actually see them I was stuck guessing at the color. Mouthing thanks at him I slipped past him and walked upstairs to put them both down in their beds.

Stepping into a bright pink room I balanced Lizzie on my hip while I pulled back the covers with my free hand. Laying her down on the bed I carefully pulled her shoes off and undid the two braids that contained her long blonde hair. Tucking the doll up next to her I pulled the covers back up and placed a kiss on her forehead. On my way out of the room I turned on her Disney princess nightlight and closed the door behind me. Stepping across the hall I repeated the process except it was a blue room with a raptor for a nightlight. Smiling to myself I walked down to the kitchen and stood in the doorway waiting for my mother to give me permission to come in. my mother sat with her back to me facing two men, one of which had opened the door for me. The other had his blonde hair cut short and had green eyes that looked surprisingly like mine. Clearing my throat I watched as my mother turned around to look at me; I could see annoyance on her face but was given a nod all the same. In fact she stood up and pulled me into the room, her hand wrapped tightly around my upper arm before she sat me down in front of the two men.  
"Amy I'm going to tell you something and I need you to not interrupt me, do you understand?" I nodded and looked at the scared tabled in front of me. "Good. Now do you remember when I told you that your father was dead and he had no family left?" again I nodded my head, but this time I was looking the green eyed guy's eyes again. They really did look just like mine. "Yeah well I lied. This is your father Dean Winchester and his brother Sam. You will be living with them from now on, I found a relative of the twins who is willing to take them in so you won't have to worry about them. You need to go upstairs and pack, don't forget to say goodbye to the twins." I stood up and brushed past her to run upstairs. Closing the door to my room behind me I wedged myself between my bed and wall before I burst into tears. That heartless bitch! She hates me for Amber's death so she's sending me away because she can't stand looking at me, but she doesn't understand. She thinks I need her to ignore it but I need her to tell me it's okay, that it wasn't my fault. And instead of being here for me she's just running away and pushing everyone away from her so she doesn't have to deal.

Wiping the tears off my face I pulled my duffle out from under my bed and started to pack. Pulling my clothes out of the bin I kept under the bed I laid them in my bag along with my tennis shoes along before I got up and packed my books, laptop, my silver knife and various cords belonging to my various electronic devises. Zipping it closed I left my room and moved down the hall to say goodbye to the twins. Logan's door was open and the nightlight turned off, despite the sadness that had wrapped itself around my heart I chuckled at the fact that he wasn't in his room and that I would no doubt find him curled around his sister trying to calm her down from her nightmare. Setting my bag down outside the room I walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed. Pulling them both into a hug I spoke rapidly and kept my face hidden from them.  
"Hey, Maggie found an aunt of yours and you'll be going there with her later but I won't be there. I'm leaving tonight and I came in to say bye." Feeling their shoulders begin to shake I shushed them and held them closer before continuing, "It's not forever I promise I'll see you again someday, but you have to promise me something. If you ever have a reason to suspect that one of the things Maggie hunts is in your town or anywhere near where you are you call me. Okay? Now I need to go and I need you both to promise me that no matter what you will take care of each other." Two small kids, that's all they are. And here I was asking them to keep each other alive. After they both agreed I kissed them both on the head before I slipped out of the room and downstairs. After briefly saying goodbye to my mother in the kitchen walked outside and handed my bag to one of the two men, nodding to him I grabbed my book bag from the car and slipped inside the car.

**Dean's P.O.V. ~**

I accepted the folder Maggie had given me before I left the building, we had barely exchanged words but I understood the need to make sure the person you loved would live. Walking up to Sam I motioned for him to get in the car while I made a quick call to Bobby.  
"Hey Bobby, I know it's late. Um… Sam and I will be there around lunch time tomorrow and uh… my daughter will be with us. Yeah I know. Okay bye." Put the phone in my pocket I threw the folder to Sam before I started the car and pulled away from the house.

**Okay well there's the first chapter of the re-write. And to those of you who are so wonderfully rereading this after came and changed all the details, thank you so much for your support. The next chapter should be up sometime next week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay there's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Dean's P.O.V. ~**

I had been driving for much longer than I had planned on and now everyone was either falling asleep or was asleep. Though when we began Amy was looking out the window silently with her hood pulled up covering her face and Sam had been flipping through the folder and sat there reading through the paper that had been in there. Amy hadn't argued or fought when Maggie made her go pack and leave. I was somewhat surprised she accepted leaving as easily as she had; Sam hadn't liked moving when he was younger and I only went along with it so Sam would at least come. Now Amy, who was supposedly my daughter, was sitting in the back of the car looking out the window simply accepting the fact that she no longer lived with her mother. Finally pulling up to a motel I sent Sam in to get a room as I got out of the car and pulled open the backdoor where Amy was sitting. When I pulled open the door I realized too late that Amy had been leaning against the door and she fell out and onto the ground. Her fall had woken her up slightly,  
"Wha…?" Sleep clouded her mind and left her blinking up at me in confusion, unsure on what she was doing on the ground or how she should be reacting to waking up on the pavement of a cheap motel's parking lot. Suppressing a smile I pulled her up off the ground.  
"Come on, we just stopped at a motel for the night." Just then Sam walked up and handed me the room key, glancing down at it for a second I continued to speak. "We're in room nineteen, grab your gear and follow us okay?" I didn't wait to see is she was following, instead I grabbed her bag from the back and turned to find her standing behind me. She walked silently and for someone half asleep she followed orders well. Amy snatched the bag out of my hands and pried the key from my hand before walking off to the room. Her blonde hair hung in disarray around her face which was set in a scowl as she walked away from us and to the motel. Maybe she wasn't taking this as well as I had thought, but then again I never did work with teenagers so what did I know.

Sam was sniggering behind his hand after watching the ordeal and when you think about it the whole thing had been pretty funny. Grumbling I slammed the trunk closed and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Shut up wise ass." Shouldering my bag I walked up to the room. Finding the door slightly ajar, I opened it the rest of the way and was planning on yelling at Amy for being so careless but topped short when I found her laying out the salt lines. The door was already salted and she was just finishing up the window, stepping over the lines I walked in and dropped my stuff on the bed closest to the door. This was way more than I was expecting to get out of her. I thought that she would need training and maybe she still did, but she clearly knew how to set up for a night in a hotel room. I turned and leaned against a wall to watch her work; Sam had slipped by and gone to take a shower leaving us alone. Amy was on her tiptoes digging around in the closet now and just as I was about to go help her she emerged with a pillow and some bedding. She dropped the stuff on the bed and quickly made up a bed on the tiny couch by the door. A few minutes passed in silence as she smoothed down the blanket and grabbed her duffle to lay it next to the couch.  
"So I guess I'll take the couch, you can have the spare bed." I didn't really want to sleep on the dinky little couch, I look uncomfortable but as of this point in time I've been setting a terrible example.  
"Nah, I got it. If you or your brother tried to sleep on the couch you would tie yourself up in knots. I'm smaller so I should sleep on the couch; I'm used to it anyways." I arched an eyebrow at the last comment. What did she mean she was used to it? Did Maggie make her sleep on a couch?  
"You sure?" By now Sam was out of the shower and was shaking water out of his ears and Amy was digging around in her duffle.  
"Yeah, I'm just gonna grab a shower then go to bed." With her pajamas in her hand she slipped past Sam and disappeared into the shower. Sam sat heavily on the bed nearest the shower and waited until he heard the water running before throwing the folder at me.  
"Dude just read it." Sam flopped backwards and threw his hand over his face. Grumbling I kicked my shoes of and looked at the stupid purple folder in my lap. I guess I should read it, it could hold important things I need to know. I had just opened it when the door to the bathroom opened again. I flipped it closed and looked up at my daughter, if she really was my daughter. Amy stood in the doorway; the once bouncy blonde curls were wet and hung limply past her elbows, a pair of glasses were perched on the tip of her nose and as she ran a hand through her hair I could see a bruise fading on her jaw. Smirking I watched her shuffle across the floor in her oversized pajama pants and too small t-shirt. Amy climbed into bed after setting her glasses on the table next to the couch. She snuggled deeper into the covers and fell asleep fairly quickly.

I sat in the dark for about an hour while I waited for her to fall asleep before I opened the folder again; a pile of picture fell out and onto my lap. Setting those aside I made a mental note to look at those before I went to bed and moved to read the piece of paper that Maggie had stuck in there along with her birth certificate, immunization records, and is that a high school diploma? It was a letter, not anything that would tell me anything important, or so I thought.

_Dean,_

_ I understand you may be angry with me for not telling you about your daughter before now, and I thought that you would never need to know. But now she has no place else to go. I can't tell you for sure if she is your daughter, but you are the best out of everyone I've ever known and you're the only one I would trust her life with. She attracts trouble and not the normal kind either. Ever since she was little she's been like a beacon for monsters. I would have kept her longer, maybe I never would have told you but a hunt went wrong and Amy died. I had already lost my parents and Amy's sister, I couldn't lose her too. My deal is up June 14__th__, just a few days from now and I don't want her to see that. For all she knows I just didn't want her to stay with me. _

_ Amy's already graduated from high school, she got her brains from you, so you don't need to worry about enrolling her in school. She's never been sick to the best of my knowledge and she is the best person I have met outside of a hospital to do stitches, but other than that I don't know anything about her. She was born October 17__th__ and doesn't have any allergies. Amy does wear glasses and has contacts that she wears when she's out. _

_I wasn't the best mother, more often than not she wouldn't have food and she slept on couches more than on a bed. If we needed bait for a hunt she was it. I was a terrible mother and I've accepted it, now I need you to raise her like I should have. Protect her Dean, protect our baby._

_ Maggie_

Swallowing past the lump in my throat I put the picture back in the folder and slipped into the bathroom to change. Wearing a pair of sweats I got out and tucked Sam into his bed, I found it ridiculous how Sam never seemed to be able to go to bed like a normal person, I wonder if Amy ever fell asleep above the covers? Pulling the covers out from under him I rearranged his limbs so he was completely on the bed before throwing the covers over him and moving to make sure Amy was asleep. Her hair had dried and a curl had fallen across her face. Smiling at the site of it I reached out with a hand to brush it off her face, she really was a beautiful girl. Even so this was no life for her. Teenage girls are supposed to be worrying about their hair and how to get the guy they like to ask them out, not fighting monsters and stitching up family. Turning away I slipped into bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Amy's P.O.V. ~**

Laying on the couch I let myself drift in and out of sleep, the sound of two men talking to each other floated up to meet my ears. Groaning I pulled my pillow out from under my head and threw it blindly at the voices. Didn't they know it was early? Blinking I sat up and looked at the men in confusion? Why was I here? And not in my own bed? Looking at the clock next to the beds I groaned again and pulled the blankets up and over my head. They could wait a few more hours for me.

**See? Not so bad Right? Anyways please leave review and continue reading! 'kay thank!**


End file.
